


To Dream Again

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	To Dream Again

Though nights are cold  
And there is no rest  
I pray there will be sleep tonight  
For if I sleep, I dream  
And if God is kind  
I dream of her  
Her amber eyes  
Her loving arms  
Her selfless heart that saved my soul  
Hell do with me what you will  
But heaven let me sleep  
So I may dream again


End file.
